


Брайтвиль

by Spicebox



Category: Brightburn (2019), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox





	Брайтвиль

Мальчик проснулся ночью от резкого скрежета.  
Комнату заливал тусклый багряный свет, а звуки издавал заводной робот, стоявший на тумбочке, – и мигал глазами. Красными и выпуклыми, внутри в них были лампочки, окрашенные эмалью. Робот угрожающе махал руками, маршируя на месте.  
Мальчик потер глаза и сел на кровати.  
Такое уже случалось на прошлой неделе, и тогда он подумал, что игрушка сломалась, но почему-то не стал ее выбрасывать. Дверь шкафа отодвигалась, будто ее медленно открывала невидимая рука: угольно-черная щель становилась все шире и шире. Звуки изменились: сквозь механический скрежет робота доносились гул и едва слышные хрипы. Будто под полом его спальни проснулось что-то огромное и не очень-то доброе. Будто оно намерилось пробраться к нему через шкаф.  
Мальчик не знал, почему он решил, что эта штука окажется злой.  
Скорее всего, из-за фильмов ужасов.  
Он устроился поудобнее, оперев подушку на изголовье кровати, закутался в одеяло и начал смотреть, чем закончится его личный фильм ужасов.  
И сам не заметил, как снова уснул.

– ...вот, а еще занавески летали как от ветра, хотя окно было закрыто, – рассказывал он днем отцу. – Может, это был сон?  
– Думаешь? – ответил отец. – Принеси-ка мне из сарая заднее колесо.  
Мальчик взял колесо от трактора, перехватил его удобнее, примеряясь – все-таки его руки были еще слишком короткими. А потом закинул себе на голову как шляпу и, придерживая снизу, подбежал к отцу.  
– Поставь пока здесь.  
Отец вытер тряпкой испачканные маслом руки.  
– Нет, сынок, это был не сон. Помнишь, неделю назад трактор завелся сам? Или – когда ты обесточил весь дом? Мне еще пришлось менять проводку. Или когда ты опаздывал в школу и спросонья выбежал через стену.  
– Ты мне теперь всю жизнь будешь это припоминать, – вздохнул мальчик. – Я же извинился, пап. А мама говорит, что злопамятность не украшает мужчину.  
– Правильно все говорит наша мама, – лицо отца осветилось улыбкой. – Просто ты особенный, сынок. Наверное, ты самый сильный человек на Земле, а тебе ведь еще и тринадцати нет.  
– Почему я особенный? – спросил мальчик.  
– Это долгий разговор, – серьезно ответил отец, – и без нашей мамы он никак не обойдется. Но откладывать больше нельзя, раз уж все начало меняться.  
– Что начало меняться?  
Отец нахмурился и отвел взгляд. Встал, засунул руки в карманы.  
Мальчик ждал.  
– Понимаешь, сынок, у тебя сейчас такой возраст… Нет, давай лучше отложим до воскресенья. Кукуруза сама себя, знаешь ли, не посеет.  
По дороге домой мальчик думал, что же это за возраст такой, что отец так разволновался. Может, мама знает?

Этой ночью мальчик проснулся, когда дверца шкафа открылась почти наполовину. Багряный свет пульсировал, и темнота внутри казалась живой. Гул и хрипы становились все громче, и постепенно неразборчивые звуки превращались в бормотание, шипение, рык. Это был чей-то голос.  
Мальчик перебрался к изножью кровати и прислушался, пытаясь разобрать слова.  
– Избранный… Особенный… Повелевать…  
– Говорите почетче, – попросил мальчик и на всякий случай добавил: – Пожалуйста.  
– Ты бог этого мира, и тебе позволено все, – прогудел голос. – Убивать, подчинять, карать. Повелевать. Потому что ты особенный.  
– Спасибо, я уже знаю, – ответил мальчик, – А про мой “такой возраст” вы случайно ничего не можете рассказать?  
Пульсация света стала быстрой и беспорядочной, вызывающей тошноту. И еще было немного страшно: а вдруг это голос его силы?  
Его собственный голос?  
Стоило подождать еще немного, но голос твердил и твердил свое дурацкое “убивай-повелевай”, так что мальчик накрыл голову подушкой – и уснул.

За обедом мама смотрела, как он ест – внимательно так смотрела, – а потом, улыбнувшись, сказала:  
– Сынок, в воскресенье мы с отцом хотим обсудить с тобой два важных вопроса.  
– Угу, я помню, – кивнул мальчик, – почему я особенный и про “такой возраст”.  
– Верно. Давай побережем трогательную застенчивость твоего отца и решим сейчас более важный.  
Мама вышла из кухни и вернулась с толстой книгой, которая называлась “Что со мной происходит?”. Мальчик взял книгу и начал ее пролистывать, жуя сэндвич. Он быстро читал – мама всегда этим гордилась, хотя на деле эта скоростная штука была не очень полезной, особенно когда читаешь книгу не про половое воспитание подростков, а какую-нибудь интересную.  
Через две минуты он перевернул последнюю страницу.  
– Окей, я все понял. Значит, с началом полового созревания мои особенности начали усиливаться, а детей не приносят инопланетяне в космическом корабле. Ну ничего себе новости, мам!  
Мама хмыкнула, покачав головой, и серьезно продолжила:  
– Да, и поэтому нам всем сейчас нужно быть особенно осторожными и рассудительными. Большая сила накладывает большую ответственность, ты же это помнишь?  
Ну вот, началось.  
– Помнишь беднягу Прыгуна Уилли?  
Конечно, он помнил. Прыгун Уилли был быком, рыжим, шумным и задиристым – то есть пока у него была голова. А мальчик всего-то хотел немного подергать его за рога.  
– Помолимся за него, – мальчик чинно сложил руки и наклонил голову, потом покосился на маму:  
– Это все понятно, мам, а голос, который каждую ночь приказывает мне убивать, – тоже проявление переходного возраста, да? Потому что сам-то я совсем не хочу никого убивать. И Прыгуна Уилли не хотел. Да мне всего-то пять лет было, и я не думал...  
– Теперь придется думать, милый, – ответила мама.

Субботней ночью все почти вышло из-под контроля. Вещи будто взбесились (нет, это все я, подумал мальчик), носились по спальне, будто в ней бушевал ураган, и все, что мальчик мог сделать, – это тормозить их перед ударом об стены и потолок, чтобы было не так шумно. Ночь же, все спят.  
А черная штука почти выбралась из шкафа – торчала в проеме бесформенным куском тьмы.  
А свет стал густым и алым, как будто спальня превратилась в фотолабораторию дядюшки Хэнка.  
– Убей, – все бормотал дурацкий голос, – убей их всех, тех, кто тебе завидует, кто боится и хочет тебя уничтожить. Возьми себе этот мир, делай с ним что пожелаешь. Но бойся Фантомной зоны!  
Я не такой, подумал мальчик. Я не хочу таким быть!  
Он зажал уши ладонями и вышел из комнаты.  
Тихонько, стараясь не шуметь, спустился по скрипучей лестнице; открыл дверь и сел на крыльцо, укутываясь в одеяло.  
В предрассветных сумерках повисла тишина. С соседней фермы доносилась музыка – забыли выключить на ночь радио. Придорожное кафе, то, что на въезде в Брайтвиль, уже открылось, и мисс Хинт доставала посуду, напевая что-то под нос. Сегодня она была в джинсах и клетчатой рубашке – так же, как вчера и позавчера. Мимо муниципалитета брели все еще не протрезвевшие братья Джексоны, держась друг за друга и спотыкаясь.  
За спиной скрипнули половицы.  
– А ты чего не спишь? – спросил отец, опускаясь рядом на крыльцо. – Кошмар приснился?  
– Да нет, не кошмар. В моей комнате какая-то штука, которая каждую ночь говорит мне, что я должен всех убить. Потому что якобы все мне завидуют. А чему тут завидовать, если вы меня даже с ребятами играть не отпускаете. Я уж не говорю о бейсбольной команде.  
Он замолчал, потом тихо продолжил:  
– Кажется, я боюсь, что это мой собственный голос. Лучше бы там на самом деле был монстр из ужастика.  
– Пойдем-ка посмотрим, – сказал отец, вставая.  
Но он направился не наверх, в спальню мальчика – нет, наоборот, достал ключи и начал возиться с заржавевшим замком на двери, ведущей в подвал.  
– Может, это как-то связано с кораблем, – предположила мама, до этого незаметно (она так думала) стоявшая за лестницей.  
– С кораблем? С каким еще кораблем?  
Мальчик чуть было не рассмеялся от облегчения. Значит, все-таки настоящий монстр?  
– В котором инопланетяне приносят детей, – ответил отец, сняв наконец замок. – Помнишь, мы тебе рассказывали, как очень хотели ребенка и однажды нашли тебя в космическом корабле?  
Мальчик вздохнул.  
– Мам. Ты ведь не говорила папе, что уже дала мне книгу про половое воспитание, да? Я уже знаю, откуда появляются дети.  
– Какое облегчение, – буркнул отец.  
Он распахнул дверь и шагнул вниз по лестнице, залитой багровым пульсирующим светом.  
– Но мы действительно нашли тебя в этом корабле, – сказала мама. – Он упал рядом с фермой.  
Внутри, огромный и темный, стоял…  
– Ты пришел! – грохотал голос. – Так прими свою настоящую природу, сын мой! Ты – бог, а люди – тупые обезьяны, ничтожные черви! Кто, как не ты, должен ими повелевать?!  
И самым нелепым, самым неправильным – самым жутким оказался не этот голос, не этот корабль, состоящий из острых углов, выступов и вросших в обшивку кристаллов, не алая голограмма, тянущая к нему свои руки, – а то что папа и мама встали перед мальчиком, закрывая его своими телами.  
– Я ничего тебе не должен, – ответил мальчик. – Разве что разобрать на запчасти и сдать в переплавку.  
Он отвернулся и шагнул на ступеньку.  
– Мам, пап, можно я посплю еще пару часов? Из-за этой шумной железки уже неделю выспаться не могу. А ведь у меня переходный возраст, да и вообще, трудный период жизни.  
Он пошел вверх по лестнице – но на мгновение остановился, чувствуя, как на плечо легла большая теплая ладонь.  
– Можно, – ответил отец.  
– А в бейсбольную команду? – прищурился мальчик.  
Интересно, прокатит?  
– По-прежнему нет, мистер Кларк Кент.  
Ну вот. Не прокатило.


End file.
